A purrfect start
by Theverylastauthor
Summary: Marinette can't believe it's true. Adrien wants to be in a relationship with her! But her luck begins to run out when an outbreak of AKUMA infestation breaks out across Paris. Has her luck ran out or has it just begun. Who falls and who leaves? One question must be asked. Can marinette have what she's wanted or must she give up the thing she loves the most to protect Paris?Find out
1. Chapter 1

A mixture of saliva and toothpaste swirled around the sink before disappearing down the drain.

Adrien was preparing for school. He was excited because he had been gone for two weeks on a photo shoot, with his father of course. He couldn't wait to see his friends.

A black Kwami smirked and giggled through his tiny hands as Adrien put on His pants.

"Plagg... What did you do this time?" His charge looked unamused. Plagg had been jitty all through the trip and had been teasing ever since they left.

The Kwami broke into a giggling fit.

"I-I'm heh s-sorry I-it's just what you did before we left WAS HILARIOUS! I'm just kidding I'm NOT sorry!"the Kwami broke into Histerical laughter, tears running down his eyes as he clutched his sore tummy as he rocked back and forth on Adriens jacket.

"Hahaha ADRIENS GOT A GIRLFRIEND! HAHAHA!" He cooed loudly

"plagg keep it down we might get caught". The boy was now red in the face. A cat noir smirk slowly formed across his tore his jacket off the bed forcing the Badluck charm to be forward with Yelp and a barely audible thump.

"plagg it's not like that ok"

He looked up at the roof,smiling at the memory as he put on his jacket, tugging the collar down to make it neater. He started to daydream but was sprung back to reality when a piece of cheese was hurled at his face.

"oh sure" he began sarcastically as he floated to become eye level with Adrien.

Adrien face was now a shade of rosy red.

"you were all over each other" he made kissing noises to prove his point

"of course your not together especially if **You** made the first move and kissed her and She Kissed **BACK"**

Plagg cackled at his charges face as it grew brighter till they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

it was Natalie.

"Adrien are you ok? What's that laughter?"

Adrien froze. His heart pounding, he quickly covered with his answer.

"it's just the comedy show I'm watching"

"the car is ready now and is waiting for you outside. I suggest you leave soon Adrien".

"ok". Adrien waited for the echoing footsteps to subside. He glared at plagg. His expression set in stone.

"what? How was I supposed to know?" Questioning him before stuffing cheese in his face.

Adrien just stared at him with A dumbfounded expression. He grabbed plagg and stuffed him into his jacket pocket

"no funny stuff today got it?" Adrien had his Serious look.

"ooh someone's trying to make a good impression hey?" He was stuffed back into the pocket.

"hey just don't spook her like that this time it looked like she had a heart attack when **you** kissed her". His cattish grin tugging on every facial muscle the black Kwami had.

adrien walked outside to the car waiting for him. The driver opened the door allowing Adrien to scooch in.

"Take me to the Dupain-Cheng bakery".

he was daydreaming about that kiss with his sweet royalty,her eyes her hair. She was his whole world, She was his,his...Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

"I CANT DO IT TIKKI ITS TO MUCH!" The shy girl exclaimed hopping from one foot to the other, holding her phone with her thumb and index finger.

She threw the phone onto the bed. why did she send **the** text, and of all people It had to be her sweet Adrien.

the message read.

"hey Adrien would you maybe I dunno want to go have lunch with you during recess. Not AS A DATE but I'm asking you cause I can't say it over the phone cause i foam at the mouth when I talk to you. WAIT DELETE **DELETE!"**

Marinette Grabbed her pillow and screamed into it

"I don't think I can avoid him tikki, it's not possible anymore. Neither can ladybug."the red faced girl placed the pillow back where it was and Rushed off to grab her sketch book and bag (and some pencils, lovely drawings marinette, wait they can read what I'm saying!? um BACK TO THE STORY)

"marinette you mustn't be intimidated-"

"But I'm not intimidated tikki I just can't help it. Even if he does act like himself around me. Which makes him more tolerable' but the puns are too much, like why did he look on the menu and say" she put on a cat noir voice, clearing her throat.

"I'll have me n u today"

"marinette" tikki said in a singsong voice "your rambling"

"sorry tikki. Come on let's go" she opened her purse and the red Kwami flew in without hesitation. Marinette picked up her phone and gazed at the screen, seeing the message before her eyes made her heart skip a beat.

It read

 _You have one missed call from Adrien._

 _" **HWAH!"**_

Marinette almost fell. She was snapped back when her mother called her down.

"marinette sweetie are you alright? Someone's here to see you" she said the last part loudly and excitedly.

"Coming mama" marinette raced down the stairs.

 _It's probably Alya_ she thought to herself. She was interrupted as she tripped and fell. Falling Down the stairs. Liftoff.

and as soon as she felt the wind thrust against her face it stopped.(no, she's not dead btw)

she was cradled in a familiar pair of arms. One that always broke her fall.

 _ESpeak of the devil._

"A-ADRIEN?!"marinettes face was red and her face said it all

"hi princess"his voice low so Sabine(the mother) couldn't hear.

" **MARINETTE!** Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Oh thank you Adrien she could've broken her neck. You such a sweet boy-"

"Thank you Sabine I would've done the same With anyone."

Sabone nodded and rushed off to find tom(the dad) to tell him what happened.

"W-W-What are you- eh-oo-wha-" marinettes rambling was cut off as Adrien Pressed his soft finger against her lips.

 _Almost as good as the real thing, almost_ Adrien thought.

"Even after all this you still can't talk to me Right properly? I tell I like you reveal I'm cat noir and even kiss you and you still can't speak." **He** began to ramble and a thought struck him"What about cat noir huh?" He said wriggling his eyebrows.

marinettes parents watched from afar trying to listen in to the conversation.

marinette was lost in his emerald eyes, longing for his presence for two weeks.

"princess?" Marinette was slingshotted back to reality to find herself glaring at her parents. They walked away slowly given her a thumbs up. Her face was now candy pink.

"I came by to pick you up for school princess- I mean marinette!" Smooth recovery he thought You've been calling her princess during the entire conversation he thought.

she giggled at him. Her ladybug side shining through, or was it the real her? He couldn't tell

 _He's so sweet_ she thought.(my this girl REALY likes adrien also I'm the guy that narrates in your head for today the usual guys suck so I'm filling in.)

"Adrien y-your so kind, Of course I'll come with you it would be a pleasure." Wow she thought. She didn't know she had it in her. Well this was cat noir so...

"the pleasure is all mine purrincess"he wrapped his arm around her and these next words stunned her"after you all you are very special to me Bugaboo"

"and I mean **very** special to me princess"

marinettes eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared in disbelief at the golden God in front of her eyes. Her face now resembling a rose.

Adrien opened the door (bakery door then the card door) bowing as she walked past

"m'lady" his cattish grin tugging at his face. She rolled her eyes. Boy did he miss that. But then she..

Gigggled?

well this was new but he liked it.

he stared as she giggled through her fingers. She slid across the seat followed by Adrien who shut the door.

(they sat Quite close to each other )

the car began to move and marinette looked around. The car had one of those jet black roll up window thingys so the people in the back could have some privacy she thought. Then a spark went off in her head.

she lurched forward ensnaring godly locks around the neck.

"oop hello" he replied as if he was cat noir (which he was)

marinette leaned forward,planting a short kiss on Adriens cheek. He pouted,and smiled as he realised what he had just set up.

"did you miss me My cattish dark prince?" Marionette teased as she put a finger to his nose, gently pushing him back against the back of his seat. Allowing marionette to sit on his lap, her legs stretched at across the rest of the seats.

She once more wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well someone's over the moon with joy hmmmmmmmm? Aren't they Purrincess." He purred the words and grinned at her suddenly red face.

It was at that moment marinette realised she had fallen into an Adrien trap.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stared down at where she was sitting, Mortified. All she said then was.

"oh...shit"

"oh shit indeed purrincess" Adriens grin was somehow making her seem weird. That's not new.

marinnette slowly released her arms from Adriens neck and began to get off his lap when.

TOO LATE!

adrien Wrapped his arms around her waist lifted high and closer to him

marinette screamed in a happy way (like how your girlfriend d screams when you tickle her) (like I would know)

" **ADRIEN!** AHHHH! Put ME DOWN!".

"NOT UNTIL I GET A KISS MARI!"

 **"ADRIEN I GAVE YOU -AHHHH ONE!** " She screamed as he brushed his fingers against her bare skin.

"IS SOMEONE TICKLISH HEY?!" Adrien grinned as he began to tickle the bare skin of her waist

"ADRIEN NO NO NO NO NO NO **AHHHH HAH HA HA**! Ok you win YOU WIN!" She gave in as he put her down sitting her in his lap once more.

"Yeah" he said fist bumping the air. Marinette turned round to face him. Still giggling from it all

she quickly kissed him for half a second.

"that's not a kiss that's a peck"

"shut up and get what you've got" she replied snappily.

"oooo sassy. You seem **CAT** -a strophic today."

marinette rolled her eyes at the pun. "Ok now you can shut up"

"Hey" he began And brushed his hands on her bare waist again

"Adrien"

"mhmmmmmm?"

"stop"

"Hmph"

he pouted playfully crossing his arms and turning his head. He ditched the idea and began.

"this is how much I missed you purrincess. And I can't wait to _chat."_

"Are you willing to prove it mr agreste?" She began to tease as his eyes slowly widened. His arms slowly coiling around her waist pulling her close. He softly grabbed her chin lifting marinettes head up to his. She rolled her eyes and smushed one hand against his cheek. Pushing his view of her away.

"Mr agreste hey? And what would that make you?" He stared down at marinette. Her red face making him laugh as she coiled up close to him.

"I uh-e woo- show-t-to" her rambling was sending her nowhere. But Adrien liked it. Smirking at her quivering lip.

"What do you think purrincess. We have one hour before class starts bugaboo, let's have some fun shall we?" A cattish grin formed on his face.

Marinette was... Stunned. SHE couldn't believe it.

"what's the matter princess? _Cat_ got your tongue?"

Marinettes jaw hung man should have this kind of power.

he held her chin. Their faces centimetres apart.

he pulled her closer. No more room between their bodies.

Marionette looked down at his belly. Hiding her face and her shame.

he looked down at her. Realising her arms were around his own waist.

he looked down at the girl clinging to his shirt and jacket(cause she's hugging him) as a sadness over came him. He pulled her her as her startled face rested on his chest.

"princess what's wrong? Talk to me. Please?" He pleaded as he stroked her blu and black hair, he rested his chin on her head. She gripped him tighter.

"A-aren't we going a l-little to fast... Adrien?" Came her muffled reply.

"do you porpoise we go on a date?"

marinette shot up and began rambling about and saying that she wasn't going to propose to him Cause what guys do not that you would propose to me, she was cut off as he cupped his hand over her mouth.

"sorry I had to shut you up. How bout tomorrow I take you out to eat?"

"o-ok you can pick me up tomorrow on the weekend at 12.00-

"who said I was coming round to pick you up meowrinette?"

His breath tickled her scared and she gripped him tighter.

"wait? Are you staying at **my** place?" She gaped as she stared up at the roof of the car.

he moved away from her ear and placed his nose against hers.

"you said it not me" he smirked as she frantically tried to do a redo of the sentence.

"too late now princess. I've made up my mind." His warm breath Making the hair on the back of her head(or the lack of it) stand on end.

"ugh will you to Cut it out your ruining my appetite" came an obnoxious voice

"PLAGG!" Adrien yelled as he dived to catch the Kwami till he realised what was stopping him.

"Adrien are ok?"

adrien nodded quickly as he closed his eyes and smiled. He lifted marinette out of his lap and Thrust his hand toward the black Kwami, but was beaten by tikki, who held him by the ear glaring at him.

"plagg this is the last time you ruin the moment for them. Next time **YOU WILL BE STINKIER THAN YOUR CHEESE AS I SEMD YOU BACK**!" The shy red Kwami was way better than plagg. He didn't know a small thing could make so much noise... Yes he did(thank you plagg snoring)

The car stopped and the door was opened.

adrien and marionette scooched out, going seperate ways, marionette went to her locker and Adrien went off to get his fencing gear(duh)

and a daft sinister blonde force saw everything and scowled at the bluenette. Anger Seething through her body.

it was chloe(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh wait they can still hear me?)

she saw the white Le thing from behind a pillar. One thing on her mind.

"Adrien is **Mine** not yours you stupid commoner. Time to make your day hell.

chloe grinned and walked to the locker room. Jealousy and anger rising through her like a never ending wave. Her gritted teeth visible a mile away. And her (UGLY) ponytail flicking from one side to the other as her body shook. your dead commoner.

her hands now fists

.

marinette walked to her locker. She opened and jolted back as a DROOLing barking mad child slammed it shut up.

Glaring at the bluenette. Her icy blue eyes filled with rage and jealousy.

HOW **DARE** YOU TALK TO **MY** ADRIKINS!" Marionette had never seen someone so ready for an AKUMA attack.

chloe spat the words out at Marinetti who only stared in disbelief at the bratty blonde and snapping back a reply without even thinking.

"Adrien isn't yours Chloe, you don't own him, and we were only taking a car ride to school." Marinette held her ground

"HA why would **my** Adrien be with someone as low and pathetic as you! He must be paying you he's probably bored. How Could he be interested in a clutzy loser like you! You will never meet his standards so stop drooling over him cause he's **MINE**! You just some worthless commoner who lives in a bakery with poor parents and a sad life! You WILL NEVER HAVE HIM! EVER!"

chloes words stabbed marinette in the chest. These words would make a girl cry. Chloe grinned, seeing she was victorious. The bluenette stared at Chloe. Her words had gotten to her as her blue eyes widened. And a voice spoke

"she doesn't need me cause she has me Chloe". They spun round to see a golden haired boy standing in the door frame of the locker room.

"I was coming over to see if marinette wanted anything for lunch. "And I'm not yours Chloe you don't own me. If anything I'm marinettes. And she's not getting payed at all."he walked over to the stunned girl and slung his arm and her shoulder as he pulled close.

She rejected his offer and pushed him away. running out into the hallway running into Alya and Nino on the way.

"MARINETTE WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" her friend yelled as she ran straight through them.

alya whipped around to see what happened. Till she found the source.(duh of course the wicked bitch of the west is the source)

" **YOU**!" Alya pulled an accusing finger to Chloe who stood there smiling. Her face was then screwed up into a look of disgust.

"ew get your retro style out of my face. I don't care about that loser either. She got what she deserved. Right Adrikins?"

She coiled herself around his arm and he aggressively pushed her off.

"no you are so **WRONG** Chloe! I've had it up TO HERE WITH YOUR NASTY ATTITUDE!" He stormed off in search of the bluenette

Marinette raced down the hallway as the bell rang. Her vision blurry but she didn't care. She sprinted out onto the street. Tears streaming down her eyes. Why did she fall for both of them in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was alone. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks were stained and her breath and voice was hitched in her throat As she rushed around the house locking every window. Double checking each lock so she wouldn't be snuck upon by driven/chat noir.

tikki was somewhere or other, raiding the cookie jar. She thought back to that moment with marinette,Adrien and Chloe.

Marinette pulled away from **Adrien**. How had this happened?

Marinette collapsed onto her bed,flipping over her pillow as she didn't want to sleep on a moist pillow. She was scared,was Chloe right? Was that how he really felt. Was he really just bored?

 _Kitty just needs to control himself_ Marinette thought as she slowly began to lift up her quilt,

knock knock.

Marinette jolted up as she heard the tapping on n the window

 _Of course he'd check on me , he's cat noir_ she groaned her eyes and unlocked the window, allowing a sad faced cat to pop in,guilt and concern evident in his green eyes.

"Kitty, what do you want." Her voice began to whimper as she said the last word.

"well schools ended and you've become my lab partner in science,history and food tech." His voice trailing off as his face began to twist as his eyes were full of regret. He may have wanted to check on her but he decided to wait for her to cool down.

"I-uh bought our homework so we can study together... If that's ok with you..." He trailed off. He took out some papers from behind his back, smiling nervously at the shy girl who only stared down at her carpet as she dug her toe into the ground,digging it in.

chats ears perked up as he heard a sound he was never familiar with.

crying.

He shot his eyes down to the girl as she shook uncontrollably. Chat stretched out his arms, as the girl fell forwards grabbing his waist and squeezing it began to fell on chats leather clad chest, but he didn't care.

he stood their dumbfounded. Till his arms coiled around her back, his chin rested on her blue silk hair as he began to stroke it. His claws combing through her hair.

"Hey, it's ok... Your gonna be ok" his words stuck in his throat. Chloe hadn't just stepped over the line (again) but she hadmshattered the brick wall behind the line and tore the line off the Ground."you know CHLOES wrong I don't think about you that way. You **my** princess and if anything I'm yours, not chloes." Marinette ceased her crying and held on tighter..

"she's been more violent about owning you anyone who talks about you she attacks." Marinette mumbled the words into his cold leather chest.

"well then she will have to wait a couple of century's before she can say I'm hers." He said as he lowered him self to her level. Marinette was taken back by this as his hands grabbed the back of her thighs. He lifted marinette up and walked over to her bed.

Marinette was now as red as a her super suit. She was laid on the bed and chat stood back, waiting for her to sit up before he sat down.

he sat next to her, their fingers intertwined as they sat next to each other, Marinette was desperate for him to make the first move but he didn't. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"fine"she said as she let go of his hand

"What?" He was about to say more but was silenced as marinette pushed him forward making him stand grabbed his shoulders using them as lift as she Trapped chats waist in her legs.

"I'll make the first move" she leaned towards the couch as he began to stumble in that direction. He was shocked. His eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated. He felt as if he was off his game as he tried to say something. Marinettes arms Were now around his neck, causing the black cats grip on the homework sheets to stop, the paper began to fly everywhere as he tripped over the couch side. He pummelled backwards and her legs released there grip.

"what's the matter _Adrien_? Cat got your tongue?" She said as she fumbled with her baggy Sweater. She looked down at the cat with mesmerising eyes as he began to stutter. Odd

"I-i-uh I don't t-think this I-is homework m-mari." He mentally scolded himself. _What was happening?!_

"Well this is my study session and your stutter session. Since you won't make the first move I will." Her words sending a shiver up his spine.

" eh-wha-shouldn't we stu-"

"Did you know I'm moving out? To my own place still close to bakery but it's my own home. Which means you can visit any time."

adrien released his transformation( well he didn't want to plagg did) he looked up at her as she began to play with his ring. He sat up and tried to wiggle free til marinette got off. He fell off the bed with a startled meow.

"I thought you'd be happy Adrien. Why are you not." He sat up and saw marinette Staring down at him as she sat on the couch, her hands on her hips.

"I-I-I am trying to get used to what you do princess" his Words earned him a strong arm lifting him back up onto the couch.

she crossed her arms and pouted "not funny Adrien" her face was now dusted lightly with pink.

"it wasn't a joke purrincess" he crawled towards her. Marinette saw this and be an to move backwards.

"I'm paw-sitively full of joy I get to know how you feel. It must have been hard to ask meow-t"

adrien kept moving closer and stopped as marinette met the end of the couch. "How about I stay the night and _you_ choose what we do meowrinette."

Marinettes pupils dilated as her face darkened and sweat formed on her forehead. He crawled forward again and their noses touched. Marinette was soon starting to freak out as her mouth gaped open. He gently put his finger to the bottom of her chin to close it.

"no thanks I'll stick with the neck" marinette heard these and pushed him off as he began to kiss her neck

"bad kitty"she reached towards the table next to the couch and grabbed a spray bottle filled with water. Adrien saw this and bolted towards the door, but marinette grabbed his finger and yanked him forward. She pointed the spray bottle at his face and pulled the trigger

"HISSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Had enough of goofing around?" Marinette asked almost innocently.

" **Ok ok what do you wanna do**!"Marinette let go of his finger and leaned in closer to him.

"Movie. And then something you wanna do through it. NOTHING Weird ok"

adrien asked if they could have popcorn and marinette nodded.

adrien walked off to her bed and collapsed onto it. Marinette began to fix up her sweater as it had fallen down revealing porcelain skin. Adrien hadn't noticed.

Marinette laid down and scored close to Adrien and rested her head on his chest as his arm went to her shoulder to pull her close.

"Harry potter?" Marinette so heart was pounding and her blood began to surge as she realised ADRIEN was sleeping over at her house. She let out an excited girl squeak or scream that was very silent.

"Never seen it"

" **WHAT!?** " Marinette screamed as he flinched at the words. "You've never seen Harry Potter?!"

no, I've only seen advertisement princess."marinette Lurched up and rested her wait on her Hand and elbow.

"ok wait here kitty I'm gonna get some things first." She got up and went downstairs leaving Adrien in her any curious guy would he decided to explore. He'd seen this room so many times but not her stuff. He went to the bathroom change into his pyjamas. He ended up finding a ball of yarn. He reached out to grab the ball of yarn and tossed it in the air. Catching it in his hand

"I hate you marinette"

.

Adrien was waiting on the bed. His shoes were somewhere in the room and his socks were still on. What was taking her so long he didn't know,till she came through the hatch and leaned one hand on her hip. She wore dorky circular glasses,A weird lighting scar.

Her hair was let out of its usual pigtails and she must of ruffled her free flowing hair. Her clothes were baggy(her Surprise pyjamas were underneath it.) and she had.. Was that a wand?cshe wore a skirt that was Marin and yellow.

"I-uh-eh-wha" he stuttered before restarting."p-please don't tell me that's fur me." He gulped hard and she seemed to hear it as she giggled through her fingers.

"it's cosplay, if Harry Potter was a girl." She sat next to him. His Mouth agape as she closed it

"now we act the same kitty" she pulled out her wand from behind her back, and poked Adrien on the nose pushing back towards his side of the bed. "You will stay on your side and behave, and I'll give you a 'treat' Adrien"

"Uh-heh w-works fur mew" he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. _God she looks adorable in baggy clothes_. He thought

she laid next to him and rested her head on his shoulder"for now this is all the attention you get." She stated it as she felt his ring brush against her skin.

"why do you have like 5 jumpers on?"

" **ADRIEN**! stop it." She grabbed his ring and tore it off his finger.

"hey!"

"Promise me no funny stuff" her face was now not in the way she she usually had it.

"I promise"he crossed his fingers behind his back."but since you like sitting in my lap today"he began and lifted her up and placed her in his lap. Marinette was startled at soon settled into her new spot. She jumped up and accidently stamped on his inner thigh

"I FORGOT TO PUT THE MOVIE IN!" Adriens eyes widened in pain as the girl looked at him and screamed

"OH MY GOD Adrien I'm so sorry-"

"it's ok princess. It's ok. Just put the movie in ok?"

marinette strode overto the dad player and to in her room(after asking so many times she finally got one.) she slid the disk in and sat on Adriens lap again trapping his arms and wrapping them around her. She slid the ring back onto his finger and Adrien made a joke.

"Yes, I will marry you princess"marionette freaked out and was now redder than a tomato. "I was only kidding mari."

"o-o-ok" she squeaked as he laid back and marinette fell between his legs as his legs spread apart. She jumped and looked up at him. He grinned a cattish smirk as she rolled her eyes,the movie started and marinette began to play with Adriens ring.

Tikki flew up with plagg as they carried the popcorn up. Setting up a sort of camp as marinette and Adrien shuffled round to lay next to each other instead and decided to cuddle. Adrien went under the quilt and saw how marinette was shivering even though she was under it. He took this as an opportunity as he pressed his warm lips against her cheek,tugging her closer.

"Miraculous" he joked as they got to the point where Harry Potter was on the train. She giggled at the joke knowing it wa t a cat joke.

Halfway through the movie they ran out of popcorn, which was fine for them but not for plagg, who went to get some caramel popcorn for the couple, he never had this feeling before. His charge was happy though and they both got who they wanted.

he came back at a good start."oh boy not malfoy again"the Kwami whined but was whooshed by the three wathcing the movie.

Tikki was fantasising about Adrien and marinettes future. The movie ended and Adriens phone went off. He picked it up to find his father calling."hello? Oh hi dad Yes I do know about him... And how he's in England... I know he looks like mum... You want me home? Can't... I'm with my girlfriend-I MEAN I'm hanging out with the person I'm currently in a relationship in...yes she's a designer.. She's won every one of your junior fashion contests...Wait YOU WANT HER TO WHAT! Yeah I'm fine with it. Wait someone else is coming? Who... A surprise? Ok father I'll bring her tomorrow... Bye" he hung up and marinette stared at him.

"your dad? Who is this person that lives in england?" She asked

"my twin brother felix. He's a model to but we don't really look like twins. He looks quite different."

" **TWO ADRIENS**!?" Marinette couldn't believe it.

"no one Adrien one super smart doesn't care about others and never smiles felix."

Marinette laid down and Adrien scooted close to her. He rested his arm over her and she held to her chest as he began to feel took off the baggy clothes and skirt to reveal...

"A NIGHIE!?" Adrien gasped at this.

"what exactly were you planning tonight marinette?!"

marinette changed the conversation "why do you need me tomorrow?"

"Your gonna be in a phtoshoot with me"

"I'm so happy"she turned around to kiss soft lips,pressed against his. She tasted popcorn and caramel. She pulled away saying goodnight. He rested his arm over again and marinette pulled it to her chest once more. She could feel his body heat as he was pressed against her. She heard purring and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"marinette we're home!"Sabine called "marinette?" Sabine made her way to her daughters room anda opened the hatch to peak her head in. "Marinette?" She whispered. She climbed the steps further into her room and gasped as she saw her b **YEAH hi** oyfriend. She ushered Tom to hurry over and they stared at the adorable couple

"they are perfect" Sabine said

"how bout an Adrien joke?"

"ok" Sabine was interested

"they are purrfect"

 **Hi everyone hope you like this so far. Hope you enjoy this**


	5. Chapter 5

it 6.00 and Alya was Sprinting down the streets of Paris. Her phone held up in the air as she raced towards the dupain-Cheng bakery. It was cold outside so every business was preparing for the day.

alya began to walk as she swing the bakery door open. A loud bell was sounded,

Sabine and Tom looked up at spread over their faces as they greeted the red head. "Hello alya. What brings you here?" Tom said as he unloaded a tray of croissants into a heated Display checkout.

"hi mr and Mrs. Dupain I'm here to see marinette" she said. She was excited for the news she was gonna tell marinette.

alya and Nino were dating.

"why not"Sabine said as she gestured towards the was halfway up the stairs when she screamed

"WAIT! Be careful in there. Marinette has...company"

"oh ok Mrs. Dupain I'll be careful."she began her March up the stairs and got to marionettes bedroom 'hatch'.

she lifted it and poked her head in.

" **Marinette**!" She screamed. Marinette pelted upwards and stared at her friend.

"uh-Eh-Alya?" Marinette was stuttering like a maniac as alya walked towards the bed.

"I have some BIG news to tell you girl!hey are ok? Your face has gone red."marinette was freaking out.

Alya then heard the Sheets next to her roll over and Moan.

Adriens arms wrapped around maris waist pulling her down as his head was still under the quilt.

"Marinette...too early...sleep..."Adrien wasn't helping the situation at all. He nuzzled against her neck as she refused to give in to her desires.

"Marinette?"marinettes face said it all."what or who is that?"alya moved closer towards the bed. And screamed

" **W** **AKE UP**!"

Adrien shot up like a startled deer. Still half asleep and his eyes were still partially closed. Bags under his eyes and a pained expression on him as he ,et go of marinette. His hair was a mess and his shirt was on the floor.

he looked at Alya in confusion then shock as he realised what this looked Adrien,marinette in a nightie,and both of them in bed and both really tired.

Alya was shocked all emotions swooped through as she squealed in joy and hopped up and down."I'm sorry I disturbed your 'alone time' but I didn't know you were Getting it on WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE!" She said as she jumped onto the bed.

"A-ALYA!"the shy girl stutter yelled as her face resembled a strawberry, Adrien however was amused by this and went with Alya.

"yeah I didn't know you were banging the agreste child"he said sarcastically and teasingly. Marinette scowled at the blonde with a 'your gonna regret that' look. She punched him in the and he flinched backwards. Marinettes heart was racing as she tried to pin the agreste to the bed to shut him up.

"ALYA w-we didn't d-do any of that o-okay." She said as she pinned his wrists to the bed and held them in her hands. Her legs spread and she was kneeling above him as she rested on his abdomen.

"looks to me like you are trying to do it now." She said with a wink.

"w-wai-"

"I'll leave you to alone and come back at 12:00 so you better have some answers" she went down the hatch and closed it,walked out the bakery door and smiled

"Nino owes me $70 now"

marinette gotoff of Adrien and held her head in her hands as she turned away from the boy. His heart ached as he thought she would cry. He held her close to him and held his arms around her waist.

"what's wrong princess? Aren't you happy alya knows?"he said as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"no cause people like you and there will be Akumas now cause she will put it on the lady blog and-"he put his finger to her lips and she stopped immediately when he touched her. He liked this power.

"well now we can be like this at school right? No more sneaking around"he said as he began to Trail his kisses around her neck.

"well I guess so-HEY cut it out! I want to ACTUALLY sleep you know!"her voice was loud as she said the last part as he rested his hands on her hips.

"do you now?"chat noir was evident in his voice."why don't we try to sleep and watch more Harry Potter and make you feel total bliss."His hand sliding around her waist once more to pull her back into the pillows. It was at this point she realised his chest was bare. Revealing a toned body and rock hard abs and muscular shoulders. Marinette turned around to face him as his hands crawled around her back.

"you really are an impatient kitty huh?" She said as her soft hand ever so lightly trickled down his chest onto his abs and stopped... And went to his shoulder.

"Hey cut it out you know I'm ticklish." His hand squeezed her hip and she jolted before climbing onto him and sitting back on his abdomen. She cupped his face with both hands."being cat-noir really paid off" she said as she rubbed her thumb against his cheekbones.

"it's the fitness diet" he replied as he desperately looked at her Pink plush lips.

"mm I'm sure it is Adrien agreste." She leaned forward slightly and he could feel her warm breath tickle his face as his eyes widened.

"a-a-eh-y-your getting q-quite close m-m-mari" he stuttered as he tried to crawl away but was pinned by her legs and the weight on his abdomen.

"what's the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?"she teased as she now cupped his face with one hand to let the other move freely.

she pressed her finger on his nose and left it there till she closed the gap between them. She tilted her head so their heads could fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

he leaned forward as she tried to pull away. She pushed him down when he followed.

"Bad kitty" a stern expression on her face as he laid his head on the pillows. She in return rested her head on his chest.

"ha ha very funny." His bare arms Were now maris blanket as he rested his lion mane head on the pillows.

"so marinette you wanted to sleep?"a grin was evident on his smug looking face.

"well not alone"she said as she rolled to the side to lay next to him. Their eyes met and they grew brighter than a flame. Her ocean eyes sparkled and mixed perfect with his emerald orbs. He saw so much potential in her. And he always will.

"You and I need sleep for that photo shoot" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he pulled the quilt over her. He closed his eyes as she held on and rested her head in his chest.

"princess do you have a chest fetish today?"

"shut up Adrien"

hours past and they were woken up an alarm(well technically that alarm was Natalie's face appearing on marinettes t.v . They got up holding the quilt over their bodies to hide everything from the assistant.

"NATALIE!? What do you want!?" The boy said as he held marinette close.

"hello Adrien did you use protection by any chance?

" **WHAT**!?" Adriencwas bright red at this question.

"Natalie what do you want?"

"you and this girl have the photo shoot in 3 hours 42 minutes and 37 seconds"her expression never changed and it never did really. Ever.

"ok but why the tv?"

"you wanted to be woken up yes?"the assistant asked and it sounded more like a statement.

"NO! Why would you think that?"

"well-"

"-you know what screw this I'm taking a shower" he got up and walked to marinettes bathroom.

"hello Natalie"the shy girl waved her fingers at the assistant who nodded in return.

"hello marinette"

"Marinette I'm using your shampoo ok?!"the boy called fro, the door.

"OK!" She got up and went to her bathroom withou even thinking. She walked in to brush her teeth when she noticed a pair of boxers on counter. She turned spun around to a very naked Adrien. She screamed and covered her eyes and ran off as she bumped into things.

"it's not like you've seen it before..." He called as she shut the door.

"she needs to get a grip.." He said turning the faucet and letting the water heat up.

Marinettes face was again a tomato as she he,d a pillow to her face to scream into it.

"TIKKI HELP" came her muffled voice as she went through her draws to find a fashionable outfit. She FOUNF the purrfect one and slipped it on. She heard the shower stop running and Adrien came out as she tried to get the zipper. He stopped.

his jaw hung agape as he gawked at her back(DUDE GET A GRIP)she turned to look at him and ask innocently.

"can you help me?" She said as she tried to pull up the zipper.

It was a weird dress. With red and pink and black on it. It stopped at where her legs started to be replaced with elegant leggings. Black with red dots on it. He stopped after along moment of silence and rushed behind her to zip up the back.

"have I told you how amazing you look?" He said teasingly as he touched her with his cold hands.

"You just did"

"mmmmmmmm well then."

"NO THIS ISNT UP TO DATE IN FASHION!" She yelled as she took it off."adrien turn around"

"just wear something you would wear. No one will care about what you wear."

she did as he asked her and she topped what she was wearing that I mean she is now wearing her normal fashionable clothes.

"I-i-I'm gonna go and get my clothes I brought for today." Adrien said as he walked away to grab some clothing neatly laid on the end of the bed.

"SO YOU **WERE** PLANNING ON STAYING!?" Marinette was bright red as he began to walk to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder with a shit-eating grin.

"yep"

marinette was downstairs with her parents who were seemed more jitty then were hurrying around the bakery as marinette poured milk into her cereal. Adrien came downstairs in some quite nice clothing. His sneakers were red converse high tops with white shoelaces and white bottoms. His jeans were grey and his shirt was white with a blue v going down his shoulders and meeting at his chest. It had a two black lines went from one side of his arm to the other. He wore his usual jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the collar up. His hair was neat but she knew he'd just messed it up before fixing it up. His bags on his eyes were completely gone and He looked like himself. Almost. He wore a black bag and a skateboard. Marinette thought it must be for the photo shoot. It kinda was but Adrien liked to skate. He slid down the stair railing and took a croissant from Tom before saying thank you politely. He kissed marinette on the cheek and slid into the seat next to her and pulled out his phone with that smug grin he had before.

"your in a good mood"she said as she put the spoon in her mouth and continued to read her magazine.

"I've never been this happy in the morning. EVER." His face lit up as he bit into Te croissant.

"WOW tom this is amazing!" He creed out as the baker blushed at the compliment.

"oh it's nothing. Anything for my Little girl man." He joked as he smiled as he teased her.

" **Papa**!" The bluenette groaned as she set her head on the table. Adrien comforted her and rubbed her back soothingly before mucking around with one of her pigtails.l

"hey you know that what he says is true." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear."I am yours" he leaned back and watched her head shoot up at his words. He chuckled at how red her face always was around him.

"I hate you Adrien"she said

"no you don't" he replied as he leaned in for a kiss. It was interrupted by an alarm on Adriens phone.

"Crap we have to leave now" he spoke as he grabbed her hand and raced out the bakery door. They rushed towards the park as marinette wasn't far behind. This was his opportunity to tell the world who he loved. Especially Chloe.

they arrived at the park and were greeted by Adriens bodyguard/driver but he though of him as a gorilla. The photographer welcomed them.

"ah mr agreste your here! And you've brought what I asked of you. A girlfriend! Now we are still waiting on the other." He said as he stamped his foot on the Grass impatiently.

"THE OTHER?!" The teens said in unison. Adrien thought what if it was Chloe. And he then heard a shrill scream and followed by someone who caused disaster.

"ADRIKINS!"

speak of the devil. Chloe was about to hug him when marinette got between them and pushed her away.

"Back off Chloe. what are you doing here?" She said as the Snobby blonde was filled with anger. She turned slightly,closed her eyes and lifted her head up.

"daddy says I'm here and I made them put me here-"

"WHAT are you doing here?! Guards get this fan girl OUT of my site!" The photographer said as the brat grew angrier.

"FANGIRL! how DARE YOU! Do you know who I am!?" Her shrill voice yelled.

"no. But do you know who I made? I'm the one who says Your leaving" Chloe was picked up and Thrown out of the park.

"serves her right" Adrien said as he looked lovingly at his girlfriend. they were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"ugh can you really not do that in front of me Adrien. You make me want to slip into a coma." Came the voice. They spun around immediately to see a boy dressed in sharp clothes Was standing in front of them. It was

"Adrien?" Marinette said staring at the other blonde.

"no my name is felix. I am Adreins twin brother." He said folding his arms over his sharp vest.

"I hate you father"Adrien said out loud for the public.

"I really really hate you"

"I'm not Over moon to see you either nor ecstatic to see you sucking face with another girl." He replied rolling his eyes . his hair was slightly lighter and it was extremely neat and well combed. It wasn't like Adriens at all. It wasn't golden and it wasn't a mane. It combed downbehind his neck and ear neatly and well kept. and he had a fringe that stayed in one place. It didn't fall over his face but it was rather Rolled over his forehead and onto his ear. His skin was like porcelain and his eyes were blue. They were sharp in both ways. They were more narrow and less round and ended in a point on both sides of the eyes . He wasn't smiling but wore a displeased look. Like Gabriel.

"T-TWO A-UH-ADRIENS?!" marinette clung to Adrien and almost fainted.

"so I see you brought an accessory Adrien is it part of your outfit?" He said sarcastically. He wore a green tie tucked under the black vest. He had a light greyy Shirt on under it with black pants. His shoes had no colour.

"FELIX SHUT UP! She my girlfriend."Adrien said as marinette draped and went dead in his arms."HEY marinette look at me ok look at me."he desperately tried to stop her from fainting.

"AH felix there you are. Are you ready for the photo shoot?" The Photographer said as he walked over to the suggestive clone.

"as long as father has assigned me to it then yes" he replied with no Emotion in his time.

"YOUR THE ONE THATS GONNA BE IN THE PHOTO WITH US!?"

"believe me Adrien I'm as surprised as you are" he said pinching the brink of his nose together." Trust me I am. And since I've been cursed as cat noir I've now gotta come here and be him."

"Let's just get this over with felix"

 **So yeah I was dared to make the next chapter Really imteresting and that's why this one is... Yeah. So the dare is complete and I actually like how this one came out. It realy interesting to me. So wait for the next chapter. I'll try to make it longer but I don't have a lot of free time for this so yeah HOPEyou guys enjoy**

 **BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Yeah I'm sorry I'll never say that again well say it like that**


	6. Chapter 6 the new agreste

A lot of posing happened in this photoshoot and Every time it was meant to be lovey Davey stuff... With both boys.

during one photo was when marinette was being kissed sides of her cheeks by Adrien and Felix. She almost had a heart attack with that one. But what came was worse. Both boys were supposed to look like they were fighting over her. Which is exactly what they did

"you really need to share Adrien-"

"you are not me-"

"we come from the same dna,same egg and same mother"he said pulling marinette by the arm. Adrien held her waist with one arm and pulled her to him with his hand pushing felix away.

"she is my Princess and stop aCting for the cameras you wouldn't do this in a million years"

"I do what father asks of me and I don't ask questions Adrien" his face scrunching up in displeasurement as he pulled marinette towards his chest and kissed her forehead. A smirk evident on his face as Adrien was now riled up as ever.

"um y-your not A-A-Adrien" Marinette stuttered as she began to walk towards Adrien and cling to his chest as his arms became a protective barrier against felix.

"exactly I'm not him" his smirk becoming wider. He never ever smiled. The photographer was going crazy with the camera.

"ok ok now Adrien and uhhhh-"

"Marinette" Adrien said as he held marinette closer and glared at The photographer and back at Felix.

"ok now you to... Uh Ok so lie down your outside. Now uh marinette next to Adrien and above him. And-"

"kiss?" Marinette said as she looked at the photographer (LETS CALL HIM JERRY) and cupped Adriens face.

"uh yes kiss" he got the camera ready and marinette was already leaning over Adrien. His hands around her back and waist as she cupped his face and leaned forward. Her breath hitched and their lips pressed together(I'm sorry but I was dared to make this 'interesting, so I'm sorry if this gets a little to Weird." Her tongue stayed where it was but Adrien wasn't happy about that. Jerry was going nuts with these shots as the couple made out On the grass. Marinette stopped and looked up at Jerry.

"wait Can we not have these photos out we don't want others to know we"re dating." She leaned away from Adrien who pouted and crossed his arms as he stared at her pigtails as his brows was when the jerrys Alarm went off signalling for them to go.

"times uppa kids." Jerry said walking away and collecting equipment.

felix was already Walking towards the limo. He turned his head as he opened the door.

"I hope father knows of what you are doing to this girl. This temptress may be pulling your leg." He said and slid into the car,closed the door. And the car drove off. Immediately it began to thunder and small rain drops hit mari and Adrien. He Held his arm around her and used the other to shield her head as the rain Bucketed down destroying the ground as they ran to cover.

"would you like to see my new house?" She said as her arms interlocked around his. She nuzzled against his arm. He was about to speak when he felt her nuzzling against his shoulder. He stopped as she continued to rest her head on his shoulder. He began to chuckle as she pulled him in a certain direction.

"I think that sounds lovely princess wait you just want me so I can help move your stuff in to this house"

"n-no...maybe..I love you" she stuttered as her face became redder than Spider-Man's mask. She pulled him down to her level by yanking his hand down. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered."and also because there is a surprise waiting for you there."

Adriens eyes widened and He became stiff in the shoulders. Marinette leaned back and giggled at his reaction. Before taking his hand and running out of the park as Adrien stumbled behind her. Marinette smiled. _He's gonna love my surprise_.

 **BOOM another cliff hanger. I have a YouTube channel if you guys wanna check that out. It's called KaMiKaZeKAI and it's the one with ten subscribers. Wait why did my friends think it was a good idea to tell u guys my YouTube channel? Any way updates are slow but I will be releasing a new story soon. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Thanks and enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7 the deal

Te sky was slit by the white lines in the sky as the rain poured down. The man of n the suit walked down the street, no umbrella in sight, he wore black mirrored sunglasses and black gloves, and a Cane in one hand, it had a black gem on the top that he used as a handle, the gem glowed pink and purple as it passed the shadow. And the cane was cold to the touch,

the man sat down in his chair as he approached the cafe. And another man came by and sat At the same table as the scary man, he had blonde hair that was combed back and he wore an exquisite and fashionable suit, he didn't look the other man in the eye, this was business and nothing more,

"I see you have come Kai," the blonde man said, a slight sneer In his voice

"indeed I have mr agreste, or should I call you hawkmoth? That seem better?"

"don't mock me boy, you may be extremely powerful and may have saved this world more than anyone else but I will not waste my money on being made a mockery of"

"oh for fuck sake mate, chill don't get grumpy because you haven't taken your meds gramps. I'm an antihero and a mercenary and you know damn well what my name is so I'd use it if I were you" the shadows curled around the man cane as they leaked from the gem and the stick, they slowly came out and wrapped around mr. Agreste's thigh. And with a flick of the mans hand they squeezed and as soon as they did they stopped and flowed back into the cane he possessed.

"fine Kayos if it's ok with you I would like you to take care of two super heroes"

"is that so huh? They have magical properties or anything?"

" Indeed they do."

"your reality shouldn't even know about magic let alone use it, I'm gonna have to kill them take their uhh"

"miraculous'"

"right miraculous and wipe the countries mind of their excistence, but first I need to get their identity"

kayos pulled down his Sunglasses, revealing stunning and beautiful bright blue eyes, they were mesmerising.

"I have some leads you could follow, I will help you draw them out, you do the rest. Our reality is in your hands"

"done and dusted mate" he had a slight Australian accent, but it was only half there. He looked over and mr agreste slid over an envelope to him, Kayos took it and put it away, standing up from the table,

"I leave and the moment I'm outta sight you move away."

"one more thing I need there miraculous after you take them. I need to do something"

"as long as I get them back then we have ourselves a deal."

he stood up and walked away, leaving agreste alone to look away stare at the man that walked away, pride in every step, the cane tapped against the pavement, then the shadows curled out of his cane and enveloped him as he vanished.

"half God huh? I suppose after what he's told me he can't let me live. I will only have three days after he completes his mission, 5 tops,"

then he stood up and walked away, got in his car, and drove on


	8. Chapter 8 birth of wolfembers

Felix hated his brother, sure they were twins but they looked nothing alike. He was always competition, competition he batted away so easily. But he always came back stronger than ever, ready to kick his ass further into the ground.

felix clutched the weird watch in his hand, he smiled, he hated cat noir exactly the same amount as he hated Adrien, but he could never complete with the bloody stupid cat anyway. But that was before he found what he was looking for.

this watch was the opposite animal of a cat, something much better, forged in the depths of a cave. He laid it on his wrist and the Kwami ca e out. It resembled a wolf, that he enjoyed

"where am I?" It spoke as it floated in the air.

"your with your new master, you do as I say. Your a Kwami and you must obey me."

The Kwami looked up at felix and smiled, it had small red firey wings,

"what is my name master," it said as it took on the characteristics of his new master,

"I shall call you you wolfbane, we will be better than cat noir," he sneered at that last part.

 **"Than** lets cause some damage then." Wolfbane said as he slammed his head into the watch,

" bark up" Felix said as the watch flowed over his body and concealed the watch from him, he took on the form of a Phoenix and a wolf, he glowed red and the colour of his suit was grey for the hair pieces and red for the wings as his suit glowed the colours of the orange ember know as fire.

"he howled as he rose up into the air, with wolf claws on his hands and Phoenix feet. He took off leading a trail of fire behind him as he went. He howled to himself as he spotted his target,

"OHHH CAT NOIR!" He screamed as he got closer. Cat noir turned around and felix body slammed into him, taking him off his feet and sending him into an alley way,

"I'm gonna enjoy this"

 **Boom i am gonna let you guys know that this new character and all these new characters only one of them is not meant to be in the miraculous series but hey Kayos will spice things up and so will Felix, who here is betting who's gonna die and who's gonna get their bones broken? Anyway I am sorry I haven't been active for sooo long I left you guys hanging and I'm really sorry. But guys thanks again for enjoyng**


	9. Authors note again, MUST READ

I'm gonna be very honest with you guys the only thing I made up especially for this series is wolfember, but I might try and change his name to hybrid. But Kayos has been an idea of mine for my OWN Book series for a while. He was not especially made for this, he wasn't meant to be in this book. The chapter I realeased was a test one, if you would like to see Kayos in action and catch up on his past Please read **PAGE TURNER IMMORTAL SIMS**.

Like seriously. That is where you will see Kayos in his... Better state and how he originally was. And that book series may not be fan fiction, but you guys like cat noirs end and purrs ect start and it's quite similar to those, minus the love story and more plot twists, and less lady bug and cat noir.

i worked hard on that first chapter so please, read the first chapter and give me your thoughts, and if you want I will make an entire book series dedicated to Kayos. Thanks and enjoy my books


End file.
